The Future
by Juujin Bunshen
Summary: This is when Chibi Usa is an adult and ruling Crystal Tokyo, and this is adventures of her daughter which after a fateful encounter has to find out who she is before it is too late
1. It's a start

**Okay everyone this is also another story I'm kinda trying out, an old story I wrote back in middle school, but don't worry the other story's will get updated, though Unknown will be going through some changes so it might be a bit before another chapter comes out and I'm not giving up on Just Begining or Avatar Tamers either. As a side note this is more centered on Chibi Usa's adventures, along with the grandchildren of all the scouts.  
  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters. Except for their grandchildren, I made them up. Don't take them without my permission.  
  
**

**Chapter One  
**  
The sun was shining brightly through the windows of Crystal Tokyo's castle. Neo Queen Chibi Usa openned her eyes and she picked herself off her bed. As this happened she felt a kick in her stomach. She looked down at her baby, her fat stomach protuding out from her. Chibi Usa smiled, "Don't worry Kari, it is almost time." She put her hand on her stomach and felt her daughter inside.  
  
A figure rolled over in the bed his hair was snow white. "What is it love?" He asked as he looked down at her stomach then kissed her cheek. "She woke you up again?"  
  
Chibi Usa nodded her head. "Yes, Helios, our daughter will soon be here, then my mother will finally have a grandchild after so long." Chibi Usa looked up at her loving husband. She still couldn't believe that with the Silver Imperial Crystal, he was able to stay outside of the Dream World a frown then crossed the Queen's face.  
  
"What is it Chibi Usa?" Helios asked with concern.  
  
"It's about our baby." Chibi Usa sighed deeply. She took Helios's hand and squeezed gently. "She is not totally normal, I mean she is going to be part Pegasus, if you know what I mean." She looked into the former Pegasus's eyes.  
  
Helios shook his head as he stroked Chibi Usa's long pink hair. "Nothing to worry about, we just don't really tell her until she is old enough. Then if we notice any changes, we just hide it." He looked back at her, sighing.  
  
"You mean, not make her a Sailor Scout?" Chibi Usa slightly whined. "But there must be a moon scout, what would we do with her, when she becomes Queen..."  
  
Helios put his finger up to Chibi Usa's lips gently, quieting her. "I said if we notice anything strange, the senshi brooch, might make her change into a full Pegasus, then we would loose her forever. Not too worry, though nothing will happen." He said with cofidence, then smiled. "Now your Majesty, how about we get some breakfast?"  
  
Chibi Usa smiled and kissed her husband.  
  
A few weeks past very quickly for the queen it happened when she was walking in the garden.  
  
She bent down carefully, smelling a rose when suddenly a lurch of pain hit her stomach. Chibi Usa bent over double, as she fell to the ground.  
  
A handmaidan ran to her side. "Quick medic! Medic! The queen's water broke is having her baby!"  
  
Six hours later a crying sound rang through the air, she opened her eyes, to see a baby in Helios's arms. "Anything?", she asked meekly.  
  
Helios bent over and handed his daughter to his wife. "She looks like you, love." He mummered.  
  
Chibi Usa looked at her daughter and the crescent moon mark on her forehead. Her hair was blonde. Both of the marks began to glow as daughter greeted mother. As she held her sleeping daughter in her arms, she had no idea how much trouble little Kari could get into....

_5 years later_  
  
Kari with her strawberry hair flying behind raced through the castle halls. Her feet raced across the floor, as she looked behind her, her nanny Cere Cere was far behind. Suddenly she was scopped up by something. She frowned a bit before realizing it was her father. "Daddy!" She said hugging him tight.  
  
Heilos laughed as he looked at his dauhter, the mini pig tails hanging down. "Sweet cake, where is your nanny Cere Cere?"  
  
Kari frowned. "Cere, Cere, is boring, she wouldn't let me play in the halls, so I ran from her." She suddenly smiled. "I'm too fast for her, and everybody else in the castle." She boasted.  
  
Helios shook his head. He knew that his daughter was going to be special, he just didn't think the traits would start at her young age. Sighing he said "Now, lets find Cere Cere" as he put his daughter on his shoulders and started walking.  
  
"Daddy, I don't want too." She complained.  
  
"Sweetheart we are expecting visiters today, and all your friends are coming." He looked up sternly at his daughter. "You have to behave, or you will be stuck in your room."  
  
Kari crinched from that look that was a obey or no fun look she nodded. Then as the face appeared it disappeared again.  
  
Cere Cere was tearing her hair out looking for Kari. "The queen is going to kill me", she muttered over and over again. Just then out of the blue, Kari appeared on her fathers shoulders Cere Cere fell to her knees. "Your majesty I didn't mean to loose the Princess."  
  
"Cere Cere stand up, everything is fine, besides your just a temp since your visiting." Helios said.  
  
Cere Cere stood up and brushed herself off. "Who was to know that our princess was going to be so adventurous."  
  
"She gets it from her mother. So anyway, is your husband and children joining us today?" Helios asked the girl, she was so young. He remembered back when she wanted to be young forever, now here she was a very happy young adult with children of her own.  
  
Cere Cere nodded. "Yes, they are, they are a bit older than, Kari here, but my youngest daughter Ashley, will help her along." She leaned a bit in. "I hear that Chibi Usa's mother and the original scouts are coming along too." She smiled. "Is that true?"  
  
"Usagi may be old, but she would never miss the original banquet where all the queens and new queens, and so on, all meet." Helios said to her.  
  
"That means my mother is going to be here. Also that, Chibi Usa is going to have to be on her best behavior around her mother and father." Cere Cere said giggling.  
  
Helios rolled his eyes. "Cere Cere you make it sound like she is still a child."  
  
"In Usagi's eyes, she still is. Anyway, I better take the princess from you and get back to business."  
  
Helios gave Kari back to Cere Cere, kissed her on the forehead, before hurrying down the hall to greet guests.  
  
Kari watched him go. "Cere Cere, will I get playmates, I mean guests too?", she asked.  
  
Cere Cere smiled at the little girl, and nodded. "You do. Everybody is coming, so you will make tons of friends." Cere Cere put Kari down and took her hand. "Common, lets get you out of those dirty clothes." She led the way down the hall.  
  
Kari sat as a servant was brushing her bright strarberry hair, trying to get all the tangles out as Kari winced. She looked down at her princess gown, the pure white one, with the golden circles. She never really liked the dress, but her daddy had told her to wear it. She looked back up at the mirror, her heart shaped bangs, at the crescent moon sticking out. That was the only thing she liked about being a princess.  
  
Her mother then entered the room. "Mommy!" Kari shouted out jumping from the stool, her pigtails swaying in little curls.  
  
Chibi Usa picked up her daughter. "Ready to go?" she asked before looking at the hand madian. "Your free to go."  
  
The girl nodded and walked out the room.  
  
Chibi Usa put the mini crown on her daughter's head, as she walked out of the room feeling nervous about meeting her mother.  
  
The party was buzzing with excitment. Everybody was being annouced. Kari looked bored as she sat at her small chair next to her mother and father. She looked around for the other children as her crown slipped, she pushed it back up. "Daddy?" she asked.  
  
Helios clapped for the next visiters, from one of Saturns moon's, the Duchess. His daughter's voice rose, he looked down at her. "What is it?", he asked kindly.  
  
"I'm bored where are all the kids, this place is filled with just grown- ups." She complained and pouted.  
  
Helios laughed a bit, before turning to his wife. "Chibi Usa, I'm going to take our daughter to the Day Care."  
  
Chibi Usa turned to Helios. "You can't though, mother hasn't seen her yet." Her lip quivered.  
  
Helios smiled at her. "The main planets, and your mother, are going to stay here for a week, you will have plenty of time to show your daughter off." Before she could answer Helios lifted Kari up and walked out of the room.  
  
"Daddy where are we going?" The princess asked, she was dancing along the halls, but keeping very close by.  
  
Helios didn't really answer except to say. "You will see." The reached the end of the hall, as Helios opened a door. Kari looked inside to see kids her age, she smiled. "Go have some fun, now, I'll pick you up later."  
  
Kari nodded and stepped inside, the door closed behind her. All the children looked up. Kari stood frozen, before three kids approached her. One was a boy who was the oldest with white blonde hair. The other two were girls who looked practically alike. The youngest, of them held out her hand. "I'm Ashley, I'm the princess of Venus, soon to be queen."  
  
Kari smiled and shook the girl's hand. "I think we will be good friends."  
  
Just then the older girl butted in. "Ashley you know that, I'm older I will be the queen first."  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes. "Your just jealous because I'm going to be a senshi and your not."  
  
Kari was about to say something when the boy suddenly spoke. He turned to Kari. "Your Neo Queen Serenity's granddaughter", he muttered.  
  
Kari's eyes widened a bit. "If you want to call it that, then yes." She fixed her crown a bit. The other children gathered around her. She was introduced to every child from Mercury, which were a bit too smart for her. She tried to stay away as much as possible.  
  
Next came Mars, then Jupiter, and so on. The children were playing a game. Kari soon stood up. "I have an idea. Anybody want to have some real fun."  
  
Ashley walked over to Kari. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean we could have a giant race down the hall, then back to the door. The handmaiden is asleep after all."  
  
"We will get caught" muttered Megan one of the Palla Palla's children muttered.  
  
"Megan don't be such a whimp!" shouted one of Mar's kids. He walked forward. "You sure you want to challenge us all princess?" he taunted.  
  
Kari grinned, she loved a challenge. "Nothing can catch me. Are you up to it?" She asked standing up.  
  
The boy nodded. "The name is Magnus, and I can beat any girl, even the Moon Princess.  
  
Kari looked in on the handmaiden before all the children, except Saturn and Mercury walked outside. They all lined up getting ready to go. Kari looked at her competition who were all a couple years older than her.  
  
Ashley had remained to decided who would win first. She also thought it was crazy that Kari was doing this. She raised her arm. "Get, ready, set, Go!", she shouted dropping her arm.  
  
Ashley leaped out of the way of the charging kids. All of them raced down the hall some of the girls were falling behind stopped and stood off to the side. The only girls left were the ones from Uranus and Mars, and one from Jupiter, Kari was also in that mass. The boys were going strong, and Kari kept in that group.  
  
Ashley bit her lip as more girls were falling out as the group reached the end of the hall to turn and come back. "Kari is going to wear herself out before this is over, and I know that those boys will cheat or at least Magnus will."  
  
Kari looked at the boys, some of them were breathing hard. She wasn't even tired yet, she then started to pull into the lead. Magnus who had the lead, noticed Kari coming, the other girls were out so this one should be too. He lifted out his foot as Kari was going by she tripped right on it and did a flip in the air and crashed on the floor. "Have a nice trip!" Magnus called as the other boys passed her.  
  
Kari pounded her fists into the floor, as she stood up. "He is not going to win!" she shouted out. She suddenly took off running at lighting speed. Her feet were getting a bit light on the ground.  
  
Ashley, watched Kari crash to the floor. She bit her lip, but suddenly, she saw something. What looked like Kari getting up, then suddenly racing very quickly getting faster and faster.  
  
What happened next stunned most of the boys. Kari flashed passed them as she closed in on Magnus she soon was pulled up next to him.  
  
Magnus was running as fast as he could, he though he was going to win when the girl showed up. "How, I thought you were finished." He panted.  
  
Kari grinned. "See you around Magnus!", she shouted. With her feet hardly touching the ground Kari took off down the rest of the hall, she felt like she was flying. Kari zoomed across the finish line, she slowed to a stop, after awhile the boys showed up, then the other Princess's.  
  
Magnus walked over to Kari he was still panting. "Amazing job. How, did, you go that fast, you looked like you were flying."  
  
Kari who was getting pats on the back by the girls flipped her crown in the air, then caught it. "That's my little secret."  
  
Wil, Ashley's brother stood off to the side studying Kari. "That is a strange girl, none of the Moon Kingdom's children have ever gone than fast usually they were major clutz's." He walked over and joined the group. _As she passed me did why did an image of a Pegasus appear in my mind _He thought still watching the young princess carefully.  
  
Suddenly there was a noise at the end of the hall. "Everyone inside quick!" Kari shouted. as they all ran inside and flicked off the light.  
  
"Pretend your asleep" Ashley whispered. To all their suprise they really did fall asleep.  
  
Helios openned the door softly, looking down at his daughter snoring softly. "Dear Kari, I heard you running. It is true, I was afraid it was", he whispered shutting the door quetly.  
  
Helios sat up in his bed waiting for Chibi Usa to arrive. He didn't know how to break it to her, that their daughter was starting to become what they feared the most. Just then Chibi Usa arrived looking relaxed for the first time that night. He climbed out and walked over to her, taking her hands.  
  
"What is it Helios?" Chibi Usa asked tense again. "Did something happen to Kari?"  
  
Helios sighed, seeing something in Chibi Usa's eyes. "Nothing, dear, I'm just tired that's all."  
  
Chibi Usa smiled then led Helios to bed where she snuggled against him. As she fell asleep Helios looked out the window at the stars shining bright. Why had he lied to her, he had no idea, as sleep quickly took him.  
  
He awoke the next morning, seeing his wife at the mirror brushing her hair. He put on his robe, stood up and walked over to her. He slipped his arms around her to cup her hands. "Morning", Helios muttered breathing the smell of his beloved's hair.  
  
Chibi Usa put down her brush to kiss her husband. "Today is the day that Mother and Father meet our daughter." She muttered looked at her reflection in the mirror. "I have to do my hair, everything has to be perfect."  
  
Helios shook his head. "Leave it down, you look fine." Chibi Usa nodded, but still looked nervously at the mirror. Helios helped her up as they changed.  
  
The door knob turned and Kari came bouncing into the room. "Mommy, your handmaiden said you wanted me?", she asked.  
  
Chibi Usa smiled. "Yes, today your going to meet your grandma today." She said trying to hide the slight fear in her voice, it was if she knew about what happened last night. Kari's eyes widened with suprise. Chibi Usa ignored the feeling she was getting and laughed as she bent down to straighten up her daughter. She couldn't help, but fix the small crown on her daughters head.  
  
Helios walked in looking handsome in the white light weight suit. He shifted his crown watching the two. _I'm going to have to tell Chibi Usa sometime, maybe tonight._ Helios smiled at his wife, he was reminded of how she used to be a small child. He had fallen for her in the Dream World, now though look what happened, his daughter was in danger because of his love for Chibi Usa. He would have to talk to his father-in-law about it, hopefully something could be figured out.  
  
Kari had started twiching under her mom's fingers fixing her up. "Mommy, I'm fine, can you stop already?" she asked.  
  
Chibi Usa bit her lip then stood up. "Fine, you look okay." She turned to her husband while putting on her crown. He looked worried. "What is wrong Helios?" she asked.  
  
Helios shook his head. "I'm fine, Chibi Usa. Really."  
  
Chibi Usa shook her head as she turned, the handmaidens lining up behind her. Helios stood beside the queen. He suddenly sweatdropped as Chibi Usa had started neating up her handmaidens. "This is going to be bad, I just hope she doesn't start knocking things over", he muttered.  
  
The group started walking with Kari behind Chibi Usa and Helios then the handmaidens. Even though this was supposed to be a friendly visit, it was still formal. Kari tried her hardest to remain graceful and a lady like her mother was.  
  
Chibi Usa wasn't being very gracful at all she was nervous. Last time she had seen her mother, was quite some time ago. Back then she was still called a child even when she was given the crown to be queen. Hopefully she will be called a grown-up and a lady, since she had her own child.  
  
The doors seemed to open like magic as the group walked up to it. Chibi Usa took a deep breath and walked inside with Helios beside her and her daughter behind her. They suddenly stopped as Usagi came in view.  
  
Kari who was too facinated by the doors to notice her parrents stop, she ran into her fathers feet and fell down. One near handmaiden helped the girl up, Kari nodded her thanks. She looked ahead at the woman her grandmother walked forward. Her hair was up in pigtails, sliver streaks mixed in with gold streaks. There was also a man in silver armor, with black hair and a tint of silver at his ears.  
  
The woman walked up and hugged her daughter. "Chibi Usa you have grown." She commented calmly.  
  
Chibi Usa smiled. There was a compliment, that was good. "Thank you mother." She replied.  
  
Meanwhile Helios hugged his father-in-law Mamoru. He then whispered. "Can I talk to you?" he asked.  
  
Mamoru noted the serious look in Helios eyes then nodded. "Honey Helios and I are going to have a talk." He muttered.  
  
Usagi nodded as the two men walked off, as Chibi Usa bit her lip. Things were about to get worse though as the younger was left alone.  
  
Kari tugged on her mom's skirt as Chibi Usa looked down. "Mommy, who is the old hag?" Chibi Usa's eyes widened in shock as she quickly looked at Usagi fear taking over now.  
  
Usagi's eyebrows went up, but for a normal outsider you would think nothing was wrong, but Chibi Usa knew her mother and took a deep breath waiting for the anger to come. "I can see that is my granddaughter, she has quite a mouth on her. Kind of reminds me of you Chibi Usa at that age."  
  
Chibi Usa let out the breath she was holding in relief, her mother had sure changed, since she had traveled back in time. They always argued then over even the simple things. "That is your grandmother, Kari."  
  
Kari ran forward and hugged Usagi, tightly as the woman lifted her in the air. "She has a strong grip too." Usagi commented.  
  
"Mother there is something, I wanted to talk to you about." Chibi Usa began.  
  
"What is it dear?" Usagi asked as she set Kari down the girl ran to the window to look at the knights practicing below.  
  
"Well you see, we were thinking. Helios and I, that in a few years, we would go to the moon, and try to rebuild the old kingdom. Kind of a retirment for you, father, and the remaining older senshi. What do you think?" She asked nervously.  
  
Usagi then suprised Chibi Usa again by putting her arm around her daughter. "That sounds like a great idea. The way that my grandaughter called me "old hag" I think retirerment will do nicely. Since now we can get on the Moon easier, it would be nice to live on it again like I used to. Tell me more about your idea."  
  
Chibi Usa began explaining it to Usagi in detail, meanwhile in another part of the castle....

"My grandaughter is half of what!" Mamoru shouted out, Helios quickly quieted him.  
  
"Half Pegasus. I'm sorry, I didn't think it would happen, even with me as a human now, I thought the former part of me faded away." He sighed deeply. "Kari is starting to show the traits, I'm afraid if she becomes a scout, then...." Helios couldn't finish as he looked away.  
  
"She will turn into a full pegasus and have to go to the Dream World, forever." Mamoru finished for him as Helios glumly nodded. "Well then we will have to hope that Earth will produce a son, so he can become her knight. If not, the moon line might end altogether."  
  
Helios nodded and walked over to a nearby window and looked down at the training knights then up to the sky.  
  
_Don't go to the Moon_ A voice whispered in the ex-pegasus's head.  
  
_Huh?_ Helios thought looking around for any sign of someone sending him a message.  
  
_Don't rebuild the Moon Kingdom trouble will come_ Then the voice faded away.  
  
"That was weird." Helios commented aloud.  
  
Before Mamoru could ask his son in-law what he meant Chibi Usa came into view with his granddaughter and Usagi.  
  
"Helios! Mother has agreed with our idea!" Chibi Usa announced holding her daughter nearby.

**Okay that is it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, let me know if I should continue!**


	2. A warning come true

**Okay I know I said only one chapter, but this truely has 3 chapters, so here is the second one, now remember this is just a test story, if I get enough reviews I will add it to the story's I'm already working on, which means updates will take longer, but no worries I won't give up on any story's.  
  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters. Except for their grandchildren, I made them up. Don't take them without my permission.  
**

**Chapter Two  
**

_3 years later  
_  
Helios stood at the same window he had three years ago when the strange voice had given him that warning. The process of getting to the Moon had been talked about Chibi Usa was going to use the Silver Imperial Crystal to get them there for the moment until a more safer route was discovered. Little Kari would be coming along because Chibi Usa felt it was right to have the whole family involved in this no matter how small the job.  
  
Speaking of the devil the girl ran past her dad. She was eight years old now and she still hadn't started her scout training. Despite Chibi Usa's pleas to start training her, Helios had said no. Kari's hair had already started growing her small pigtails going to her shoulders already. The girl kept going as she raced to her mother who was standing nearby. She reached the door but it was already opened.  
  
Chibi Usa shook her head at her child. She had caught her earlier trying to fly, as Kari had put it. She fixed the locket around her neck, where the Silver Imperial Crystal was hanging, hidden. She tugged on her pigtail nervously, as she had a right to, Helios had told her about the warning he received yet it hadn't been repeated for 3 years now. A nearby handmaiden tapped her on the shoulder, as Chibi Usa broke out of her trance.  
  
The handmaiden looked worried. "Are you okay your majesty?" the girl asked.  
  
Chibi Usa nodded, she took a closer look at the girl. The white cloak covered most of the maidens body, but her face and some of her hair could still be seen. She had short light brown hair with deep blue eyes. Chibi Usa smiled, "I'm fine, just thinking."  
  
The girl smiled back, as she picked up Kari. "You don't want to be late now your majesty, do you?" She asked politely.  
  
Chibi Usa laughed. It was rare that a handmaiden would talk to her much, just small comments such as your majesty, and so on. It was a custom to serve the queen, but not to carry on a conversation. "Yes. Common, I would like to take you with me, for company so I don't have to deal with my daughter."  
  
Kari struggled in the girls arms. "Mom, I'm right here you know." She taunted.  
  
The girl smiled then. "You mean since nobody else is brave enough to babysit her."  
  
Chibi Usa's smile grew bigger, she already liked the girl, she reminded her of Cere Cere, but with more boldness. Though the girl was right Kari was too much of a handle for anyone to watch her.  
  
Helios then entered the room looking down at his daughter then to his wife. "Ready to go?" He asked. Behind him walked a young man wearing armour with markings of the moon on it with a sword around his waist. He had blonde hair and green eyes.  
  
The queen nodded, "Who is the boy behind you?" She asked with curiosity.  
  
Helios raised his eyebrows then turned towards the young knight. "It is a suprise to me, but apparently he made it up to personal body gaurd for our daughter and insists that he comes. He name is Danial, and now it seems we have a sitter for our daughter too, and what's her name?" The King asked.  
  
Chibi Usa looked behind her to see the handmaiden playing with Kari. "Her name is..uh.."  
  
"Alexis." The girl replied still playing with Kari as Chibi Usa nodded. Alexis then stood up as Chibi Usa started following her husband out embarrassed about not knowing her own handmaiden's name.  
  
"Thanks." Chibi Usa muttered as they started towards the throne room. Alexis smiled as she lifted up her hood to put over her head as it had fallen earlier. Kari held her hand as Alexis put it down.  
  
Danial walked up to Alexis on her right side, because Kari was on the left. "So I see you finally made it to handmaiden and now a sitter." He teased.  
  
Alexis glared at him, but it couldn't really be seen through the hood. "Very funny, at least I'm not some lower knight, I'm suprised you even made it up to body gaurd." She joked back.  
  
Danial then turned red in anger before looking ahead at the King and Queen holding hands. He then looked around they were close to the throne room. "You do know what to do, in case the queen becomes in danger, right?" He said becoming serious.  
  
"I know what I have to do. Only, I wish I didn't have to..." Alexis stated quietly her eyes becoming sad.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Came the whine from Kari the young girl was confused at the conversation between the two was there something wrong.  
  
Alexis smiled reassuring, but there was still sadness in her eyes, "Look ahead" She muttered nodding to the thrones that stood in front of the room that they entered.  
  
"Okay. Everyone in a circle" Chibi Usa said quietly. Everyone did as Alexis took Helios hand, Danial took Kari's other hand, and the Kings. Chibi Usa summoned out the crystal from the locket. It began to glow, brightly as it covered the queen in a bright light, then it jumped to Helios, Danial, Kari, and finally Alexis, as they were bathed in a beautiful light.  
  
Kari opened her eyes as she saw she wasn't home any more. There were people everywhere building things, and the surface of the place she was at was white. "Where are we Mom?" She asked getting out of Alexis's grasp.  
  
"The Moon dear" was Chibi Usa's reply. "You can explore if you want just don't get too far away."  
  
Kari nodded and off she went running as usual. Danial sweatdropped as he gave a look to Alexis before running off. Alexis shook her head as she removed her hood, the light breeze ruffling her hair.  
  
Chibi Usa waved her husband off as he walked away to talk to the builders over the latest part of the plans. The Moon felt comfortable to her, she couldn't wait for the castle to be built again then the gardens. Chibi Usa then turned to Alexis, the girl's eyes were fill with wonder as she looked around, it was her first trip to the moon. "Alexis, come along, lets find a place to sit and talk. That is why I brought you along."  
  
Alexis turned toward Chibi Usa and nodded. "Yes, your majesty." She said bowing not forgetting her manners.  
  
Chibi Usa rolled her eyes as she held out her arm in friendship. "We are out of the palace, I expect you to call me by my first name, Chibi Usa. I never like that whole "your majesty" thing, so I try to avoid it as much as possible. So please call me Chibi Usa."  
  
Alexis nodded smiling and walked forward to take the queens arm. The two young women walked across the Moon Field till they found a spot to sit. Chibi Usa then gently pulled her fingers through her hair. "So, that knight, is he a boyfriend?" Chibi Usa asked micheviously with a strange glint in her eyes.  
  
Alexis's eyes widened in suprise. "Oh, no, your maje..., I'm mean Chibi Usa, he is my brother."  
  
Chibi Usa nodded suprised herself, the two seemed so different. "I see, why don't you explain a bit it is a rarity that I get to hear about my handmaidens life, since the whole rules make us forbidden to talk to really anyone."  
  
Alexis gulped turning away and looked across the area. She couldn't tell the queen who she really was it would ruin everything, and nothing could ruin the mission, but there was no sense in not telling part of the truth. She took a deep breath and turned back her eyes and voice steady. "It is a long story, but I will give you a shorter version, you see we both were born someplace far away from Crystal Tokyo. Danial and I lived in a small town, when an earthquake hit though even now I don't believe it was an earthquake but somethign else. We were separated from our parents, with no true memory of who we were, and after searching for so long we believed they were dead. So just like a big brother, Danial raised me, he then got a hold of a boat one day, so we caught a ride on it and rode to Crystal Tokyo, the place where everyone lived happily, and he thought we could start a new life there since the memory of our parents was so vague.  
  
It was a few months when we arrived, with no real home, we started begging. My brother said I had the innocent kind of eyes to do the job, while he tried looking for work, I didn't know that truthfully he was trying to find out information about us, our parents. Danial then approached me a week later with some information and a strange looking flier. I had just gotten some money from a person who felt sorry for me."  
  
Alexis sighed and looked at the sky. "Danial was very excited for a strange reason. He then flashed the papers at me."

_Flashback  
_  
_Danial started jumping up and down. "Alexis you have to see this I found information about our family, and a job for you." He whispered.  
  
Alexis looked quizzical as she walked over to Danial still carrying the money she received. "What is it?" She asked pocketing the money.  
  
He smiled. "I think you can become a handmaiden, I mean you serve the queen, get food and board." He said rattling on.  
  
She sighed deeply, her brother had finally lost it. "Danial, in order to be a handmaiden you have to be royalty, or in line to it, or a child of a scout close to the Moon Family." She said interupting him.  
  
Danial rolled his eyes at his sister. "That's the thing we are." He said shoving the papers at Alexis. "Our parents helped out Sailor Moon in the battle of Galaxia. Dad was a member of a famous band back then, the one he married, our mom, was a princess."  
  
Alexis's eyes widened with shock as she kept reading. "So that means I'm a..."  
  
Danial nodded and pulled Alexis along. "We have to hurry, now common get a move on it._

_End of Flashback  
_

Chibi Usa waved her hand in front of the girls face. "Alexis you there?" She asked.  
  
The girl shook her head deciding not to tell about the information all the way, she continued. "You see somehow he found out that our father was a scout who helped Usagi out in the past I guess some past memories triggered it. Danial then fixed me up as best as he could and pushed me to the palace. Once there we had a time getting in, but when we did, I began training to become a handmaiden.  
  
"Then the day came when they announced who would become a handmaiden, only five would be chosen. For some reason though, I was chosen along with a four other girls that were all royalty. To this day I still don't really understand. Okay now that was a lie Alexis thought. "I was told I had two days to pack my things and move to the castle. I ran to our place in a abandon building Danial had found over the time I was training, to tell the good news.  
  
"When I got there, Danial was talking to adults, one with fiery red hair in braids, and the other had black hair. They turned to me as I entered and the woman hugged me and I was rushed with memories and strangly the scent of olives filled the air around me. The woman said that she was our mother, and the man our father. You wouldn't believe how shocked I was when that happened."  
  
Chibi Usa nodded as she watched the girl with interest and was about to say something when Alexis continued.  
  
"Danial then said that we were going home and I was happy for maybe I could be complete now that we were back together again."  
  
__

_ Flashback_  
  
_Alexis hung on to her mother afraid that she would disappear again as Danial said they would go home. He was beaming, but Alexis was frowning.  
  
"What is wrong?" The woman asked.  
  
She looked at the ground and pulled away from her mother and said with sadness in her voice. "That's the thing, I can't go, I was made a handmaiden. I have to stay to serve the her majesty, Neo Queen Chibi Usa."  
  
The woman frowned deeply as did the man. They looked at each other as the man straightened up, "Then you will serve the queen until her daughter takes her place. Then you can come home. Your brother will stay to accompany you."  
  
Alexis sighed and looked up at the man. "I don't know how long that will be I might never see you." She then looked to Danial who was looking at their mother sadly. "We just found each other again, and just because I'm tied down to duty doesn't mean Danial can't come with you."  
  
"Yes, but then you will be lonely, and I can't do that to my daughter. I know what it was like to be lonely, until your father found me and we fell in love." The woman said then walked over to Alexis hugging her again, as a pink butterfly flew by and circled around the two.  
  
As the red head woman pulled away the butterfly landed in Alexis's hand and turned into a pen. "Your the only heir to my family so inside you is a great power, this pen will help you to control it, and protect you." The woman then pulled something out of her dress, it turned out to be a locket and she tied it around Alexis's neck. "This will explain everything. When you are ready hold the lock tight think about me and I will know that you are ready to come home." She hugged her daughter tightly once more.  
  
The man also handed Danial a pen. "Here son, take this it will help you. You also have a hidden power, but you must unlock." He looked at his son and daughter. "Stay together you two, no matter what, and know that we always loved you never meant for you to get seperated."  
  
Then the two took hands and teleported away, in a flash of butterflies and light.  
  
__End of Flashback  
_

"It has been awhile now, but my mom and dad are still waiting." Alexis muttered.  
  
Chibi Usa thought for a moment there were some things the girl wasn't telling her, but she respected Alexis's privacy. "That might be difficult, because my daughter seems attached to you. I know my daughter and she will be upset when you leave."  
  
Alexis nodded. "I'm sure, but I need to visit my parents. Maybe I might come back. I mean this life hasn't been boring, being a handmaiden. Including the fact that I'm one of the Moon's handmaidens. I know for certain that Mercury has up to 12 handmaidens and Mars has none."  
  
Chibi Usa laughed glad that the subject changed. "Well Palla Palla likes to have company, even though when she was younger she wasn't very smart so that many is good for her. Jun Jun, well for Mars she always acted too tough for that, kind of thing."  
  
Alexis took a deep breath she knew the next thing she was about to bring up might be too bold, but she had to get it off her chest. "Chibi Usa, I hope you won't get rid of me for asking this, but I have to know." She then sighed. "Everyone is questioning why Kari's scout training hasn't begun. I know I'm a simple handmaiden, but I hear everybody whispering about it, I've even been pulled over by people when running errands, asking about the young princess."  
  
Chibi Usa shook her head and almost looked like she was going to cry. " You are being bold for asking this, but don't spread this around we are already ashamed of it. She can't become a scout, the reason is because of her heiritage. You see she is half Pegasus and it is already a risk for her even now, if we give her the scout powers, I'm afraid she might become a full Pegasus, then she will have to go to the Dream World forever." The queen then put her face in her hands. "Helios and I have been looking for the Earth knight with enough power to protect her, but there haven't been any signs yet."  
  
Alexis watched Chibi Usa sadly, wondering if maybe her brother might be the one. If he was, maybe that was the power her father talked about. If that was true, then what part did she have to play in all this. She looked around for any sign of him, they had to talk. Suddenly a noise entered her ears as something flew overhead. A memory suddenly hit her as she looked for the noise and object, it sounded familar. _No, not that....  
_

**Sorry I know cliffhanger, you have found out a bit information about Alexis, the mysterious handmaiden, and the mysterious knight Danial, if you don't know who their parents are I will be very surpised, but you can leave you guess's in the reviews. As I said let me know if you like this story. **


	3. It is Time for Fate to Come into Play

**Okay everyone here is the 3rd chapter of this series and it ends here unless I get enough reviews from people if they like this or not. Also important note at the end Anyway please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters. Except for their grandchildren, I made them up. Don't take them without my permission.  
  
Chapter 3  
**

  
Kari left her mother, and Alexis far behind as she ran through the dust leaving a trail as she headed towards someplace, but she wasn't sure where. She hadn't run in a long time and it felt good. Her pigtails flew behind her flowing as she seemed to create her own wind as moon dust began to come up.  
  
The scenery became a blur as she ran faster and faster. She wasn't tired at all as she suddenly leaped into the air. Her only chance at flying, she did a flip before landing hard on the ground then tripping the next instance she still had the moon family cluzness. Kari hit the ground hard, she took a few quick breaths, trying not to cry, before pushing herself off the ground. A few tears still fell though as she looked down to see her clothes in white so she brushed the dust off.

  
Danial had started running after the girl, at first he had no problem keeping up. When he stopped to let her get a little distance so he wouldn't be seen, she seemed turn into a blur instantly. Now he didn't know where the girl was and he was supposed to watch her since his sister was having conversation with the queen; as he crossed his fingers hoping she wasn't saying too much. He then slowed from his jog to a complete stop and looked around carefully as he activated his enhanced senses to look off in the far distance for the moon girl.  
  
A cloud of dust was seen trailing behind something, suddenly a bright flash of light flew into the sky as Danial focused his senses on that spot in the sky. The light turned out to be the young moon princess flying suprisingly enough as that seemed, as he charged after her. Danial felt the ground shake under him and almost fell. _Hold it, was that Kari? There is no way a normal person even a moon child could jump that high, even fly for a short time. If that was even flying, but she isn't even a scout yet._ He thought and spotted the girl on the ground. _I better go after her, before she realizes what she just did  
_  
Danial then adjusted his senses before running to Kari to see the girl slowly rise. "Kari are you okay?" He asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." She answered as calmly as she could, as she wiped her eyes. Danial was about to say something in response when his senses picked up on something strange. Looking to his right a cave that didn't seem to be there before suddenly appeared. That caught Kari's interest and with what happened just a moment ago in the back of her mind she walked towards it, drawn in. The knight followed her his senses perked to the max something wasn't right he could feel it, but what?  
  
They entered the cave as Kari shivered and breathed icy breath and began to looked around with awe. Danial looked at the long icecles hanging down from the ceiling of the cave as he drew out his sword, but he didn't know why.  
  
The walls were like mini mirrors as the two walked their footsteps clanging and seeming not to belong with the cave. Kari then slid over looked at herself in one side of the icey mirror wall, then slowly her face changed to something that wasn't her own. The girl jumped back in fright as something dark hit her heart as the face smirked evily.  
  
Danial noticed the girls fright, and walking over and looked in the mirror, and made a funny face causing Kari to burst out in giggles. He shrugged his shoulders feeling that he didn't need his sword any longer and sheathed it. "We should be going soon, but this cave needs to be plotted on the map so lets keep exploring it.  
  
He started to send a message to his sister to tell her about the cave, and that the moon princess was safe by his side. He then stopped himself, if Alexis came then who would be left to protect the queen? Sighing he decided to contact her again, _Alexis can you hear me?  
  
_The response seemed a little muffled and distracted at first before it became clear. _What is it Danial?  
_  
_Well after a little game of chase I found Kari, which by the way was supposed to be your responsibilty._ He smiled as he recieved a grumbled answer before continuing. _Anyway we have discovered a cave that has appeared out of nowhere, and I'm exploring in now.  
_  
_With the princess!?  
_  
_Calm down Alexis, I have her right here, I just thought I would report this to you before going on  
  
Do you need me there?  
  
No, keep protecting the queen, I can defend myself just fine  
  
Okay, just be back soon, and be careful, I don't want to have to explain anything  
  
Yeah yeah_ Danial responded before shaking his head coming back into focus with his surroundings Kari had wondered off, as he growled to himself and went off searching.

  
Kari had wondered off, because a strange voice had come into her head leading her off. That was when music filled the air, and she seemed to be the only one to hear it, as the knight was too distracted. She followed it through halls of ice walls that bounced her reflection everywhere except on the floor where her eyes remained.  
  
The girl turned down several halls not knowing where she was going or stepping into, as the music became louder and haunting as she walked into a room. The place was like a dome and the ceiling so high nobody could see it, off to the side was a throne, but the music was coming from a box in the center of the place.  
  
Shivering Kari moved towards the box, but slipped on the ice and slid the rest of the way towards it. Rubbing her sore areas her eyes lit up as she stared at the box, it had a strange complicated design on it's wooden lid as the music seemed to crecendo, then suddenly ceased to a startlign silence as she lifted the lid.  
  
The inside was velvet, but what was contained was something of great importance. It was a crsytal shaped like a crescent moon as it glowed with an inner light. Hypnotized Kari put her reached her hand down and her fingers brushed it causing a sole note of a flute rise in her mind. Abruptly she pulled away, and watched as a light that seemed to spark up with her touch faded away. Taking a deep breath she reached for it again and this time took it in the palm of her hand as a orchestra of music filled her mind pulling her away, yet everywhere.  
  
She was too distracted though to notice the room get darker, and colder, as something seemed to form in the throne. The figure was that of a woman, with a long silver dress made of icicles that went down to her feet. A bright crown donned her head of dark blue hair that went down to her waist. She would have been called beautiful if a scowl of pure malice was across her oval face as she glared at the little girl holding a certain crystal.  
  
Pictures ran through her mind as she kept glaring, white dress, pigtails, a moon symbol on the forehead. Why didn't she think of it before, a moon child, but whos? Queen Sercerity died long ago protecting her moon kingdom, but her daughter was a blonde. She bit her lip, it didn't matter who she belonged to just as long as she got her revenge on the moon family line. Raisng a hand a strange ball of ice seemed to slowly come to life, it was time to get her pay back. With her other hand she sent a cold breeze towards the girl.  
  
Kari quickly turned around her mind focusing back in the present as she pocketed the crystal. She gasped aloud as the cold seemed to shook in her warm breath, her eyes widen at the iceball that a strange woman was holding. "What...what do you...you want." She chattered out, when did it become so cold.  
  
"Your death." The voice was cold and merciless as the woman glared with hate at the little girl.  
  
"Why...I...did..nothing to you." She was starting to panic where was help when she needed it. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the exit, if only she could get there, turning she activated the speed in her and started to head towards it.  
  
She smirked and raised her hand throwing the ball of ice straight at the doorway, when it hit a wall began to form, block the princess's way as the girl ran into it, screaming out. "No one can hear you princess, you might as well give up now, I might make your death less painful." Another iceball grew in her hand as she took aim at the frightened girl.....

  
Danial put a hand up to a wall of ice as he leaned against it to catch his breath, he had been trying for hours to find the girl, and he was about to give up. That was when something inside of him began to quiver then a strange sensation filled his entire being as a star appeared on his forehead. Holding his hand to his forehead he tried to focus his dizzy vision, when a terrified scream filled his mind. The princess was in danger he had to get to her, before it was too late.  
  
Turning around he head into another tunnel and kept running his footsteps clanging on the ice floor, as he turned another corner to see the princess running away from him. He had to get there, so he quickened his pace and ran into a ice wall. Danial shook his head trying to clear it, as he stood and pulled out his sword, he then slammed it into the wall getting no results, but causing a strange shake through the area.  
  
That got the attention of both people inside of the cave, Kari her eyes filling up with hope, and a scowl from a strange woman. Memories filled his mind, but they were not his own, and now his body seemed to shake with shook. "It's you..." He whispered.  
  
"Yes so what, it's not like I know you personally...." She then paused from throwing the iceball to stare at the boy, or more so at his forehead. "Or maybe I know your parents, amazing the stars have a child."  
  
"Leave the moon princess alone! You know the battle is between us not them!" Danial shouted out, though he wasn't sure why he said that, as he banged on the wall again.  
  
"Sorry to disapoint you, but the moon family sealed me in this place so I'm plotting my revenge here, with the death of this one, I will be set free. Then I'll going after others that are in my way." That was when she turned towards Kari who was staring once more at that crystal, and the woman threw her ball of ice.  
  
"Kari move out of the way!" Danial shouted, and heaved his sword against the wall of ice shattering it. He started running to the girl, but suddenly found himself unable to move, looking down he saw his feet were frozen. He looked straight at the girl fear overcoming him as he tried to break free, but it was too late as the ball came connected with its target.  
  
She tried to obey the knight's orders, but Kari was frozen in fear as the ball of ice seemed to get bigger, and bigger. Her hands clutched tightly around the crystal and once more music seemed to fill her mind as the inner light from earlier came back, but this time with a force. The music loud and clear softened then to a single instrument, as it played a strange melody causing Kari to fall asleep. The light covered her entire body and finished just as the ball of ice hit, and the cold, was banished from her body, but ice crept around her entire body encasing her from sight.  
  
The woman laughed with glee, as cold smoke rose off the block of ice that was the moon princess. Danial now free from his bonds ran over to the block trying to wipe off the fog to see if she girl was still alive, but no one could survive that blast. That was when a voice rose in his mind. He turned a death glare to the woman standing there, "You will pay for what you have done." He hissed out as the star on his forehead glowed brighter.  
  
"Maybe some other time dear, I still have a moon line to destroy." She muttered and glowed a blinding light and disappeared from the room.  
  
Danial threw his senses out and knew that the monster had left the cave, but he focused on the destination and gasped.  
  
That was when a familar voice filled his head. _No, not that..  
_  
Shoving his grief aside he took a hold of that connection. _Alexis you have to get the queen out of there! She is in danger!  
_  
_From what?  
  
You should know, it is enemy from our family plotting revenge. She has already gotton..._ Danial choked up as he looked over at the former princess.  
  
That was when his sisters voice came back panicked. _What happened!?_ She screamed into his mind.  
  
_Princess Kari is dead, I didn't make it in time to save her  
_  
He didn't get an answer for the longest moment, and he fear gripped him, what if his sister was attacked, but he relaxed when her voice returned. This time though it was devoid of all emotion and that scared him even more. _We will tell no one of this until the queen is safe inside her castle, I will move her to your location. It's strange I can sense you, did you summon up something?_ Danial was about to respond when her voice came back again. _Get out of the cave, but stay hidden, I will let you know when I arrive  
_  
_Okay, but you be careful this time sis, don't get killed  
  
I'll be fine, no worries  
_  
Danial then came back into reality and touched the crystal block or more to say princess's grave in grief before turning and running out of the place.

  
Alexis came back to reality to see the queen looking at her strangely again, but then that gaze changed to worry as she saw the fear in her eyes. "Look your majesty, I can't explain it now, but you are in grave danger. We have to gather as many people possible, and head back to the palace." She said looking out for any sign of trouble.  
  
"How do you know? What is going on here!?" Chibi Usa demanded standing staring intently at the girl, Alexis looked pale, and was shaking.  
  
"We have to go, now before it's..." She never got to finish her sentence as a bright light came into view. Alexis's eyes narrowed at the woman's appearance. "Well Ice Queen, we meet again." She said in a voice wasn't hers.  
  
The queen smirked as a cool breeze blew by. "My, my another one, good maybe I can execute you first then your brother can suffer."  
  
"Watch who you are speaking to." Chibi Usa interrupted as she gently moved in front of Alexis, pulling out a familar brooch.  
  
"No you have to get out of here!" Alexis shouted pulling out her own pen, not caring anymore if her secret was exposed, the moon line was too important.  
  
Chibi Usa looked from Alexis to her pen, then to the girl again. "I knew there was something you were not telling me. I'm not leaving though no matter what."  
  
There was silence as wind blew by, the Ice Queen the held out her hands as a giant ice ball began to form. "This will be fun!" She muttered gathering her energy.  
  
"Love! We have to get out of here right now!" Came Helios's voice as he ran over to his wife.  
  
The neo queen shook her head firmly as she looked at her husbands eyes, to see worry and fear, but that then changed as he realized what she was about to do. He then moved and stood behind her supporting the woman he loved. Chibi Usa then held out her hands as they began to glow.  
  
Alexis eyes widened as she saw what was about to happen, and tried to summon up her power, but found she couldn't as light began to fill the area.  
  
The Imperial Silver Crystal had appeared and now the queen tapped into it's full power, as the light filled the area, as the Ice Queen's ball of ice became darker the air cold enough to freeze someone in place. Both attacks were launched at once the explosion of light and darkness engulfed anything nearby for hundreds of yards. As the true power hit both sides as each struggled to hold their own, the ground began to respond sending energy to Chibi Usa, as she and Helios held tight.  
  
Like the after shock of an earthquake the true explosion happened as the Ice Queen screamed in pain, and agony as light filled the area.

_Alexis uncovered her eyes as something strange filled her line of vision. At first it was bright, but then she focused on the couple floating there. Her queen with her long pink hair was out of its pigtails and flowing out, behind a pair of angelic wings. Her dress seemed to be made of light itself, as her sad eyes turned to Alexis. The eyes seemed to say it all as the girl gasped. "You can't go, not now!" She muttered.  
  
"My dear child I lost too much energy in the battle, the price of using the crystal." She then sighed and flew over to Alexis and took the girl's hands. "These are for you, or at least for now until my daughter is ready to accept her burden."  
  
Alexis's hands then glowed and when the queen let go there was a strange brooch there, but also the Silver Imperial Crystal. The crystal glowed once accepting it's new owner before flying into the locket hanging around Alexis's neck transforming it into a moon shape.  
  
"Gaurd those well." Chibi Usa said gravely.  
  
**It is time to go**_ _Mummered a voice in both of their minds.  
  
_Just a little longer Helios_ Came the queens response, as she turned to Alexis. She then hugged the girl tightly causing a glowing light to hover around her.  
  
Alexis pulled out her pen as the queen floated away, the pen was different now, once it was black with a star and wings, but now it was white with two stars, one pink the other gold. "How can I..." She began, and looked up suprised now to see two Pegasus's floating there, one pink the other white.  
  
**You will find a way, I can sense that the Ice Queen is still alive, it will be up to you and our daughter to stop the darkness** The pink Pegasus sent.  
  
**Gather the other scouts, children, train them, be prepared, you must go now, humans can only stay here for short times** The white Pegasus said grimly._

  
That was when a bright light filled Alexis's vision, and back on the moon she opened her eyes wide to see Danial looking at her with worry. Her gaze though turned towards the former battle field to see a giant crater was in the middle of where she had been. Workers were slowly getting up, the ones that didn't get hit by the blast were helping the wounded.  
  
"What happened." Came Danial's voice, though it came as a whisper.  
  
Alexis took a deep breath and turned to her brother. "The moon line is now no more, and the Ice Queen has escaped, but she is a hollow shell of her former self." She commented, though her mind was somewhere else. "We have little time, before Crystal Tokyo is taken, but now we must gather forces, we have to go to the other planet's and prepare for war." With that said, Alexis stood and move away from her brother to gather what knights and workers that they had there.  
  
Danial watched with shock and was stunned at what his sister just said. What had happened to her in the moments when the explosions of light and darkness rang out. The moon line finished, and now war? He then stood and watched Alexis talk with some workers and saw how tense she was but at the same time he felt some strange power bouncing off the girl. Slowly he stood and tore his gaze away to look at the crater now that covered most of the moon. He had a feeling that this was just a piece of the destruction that this war was going to cause. He then dusted himself off and headed over to where Alexis was his mind blank to block out his grief and loss.

  
**I know not the best chapter, more of a sad one, but this fic if continued will be dark for a long time through out. Okay now here is the news I'm looking for people to put out profiles for Sailor Scout children, if I get enough, along with reviews this fic will keep going!  
  
Okay here are the spots open:  
**  
**Mercury: Four Kids: 3 girls, 1 boy**

**Here are the titles that need to be filled for each child- **

_Older Sister/Future Queen of the planet/Silver Sailor Scout, but only emergancies _

_Any Brothers/Knights In-Training _

_Youngest Girl/Sailor Scout _

_Remaining Children/Back up scouts, but mostly just next in line for the throne  
_

**Venus: Sorry this is filled for kids, but here is the listing of the children**

_Older Sister/Future Queen/Silver Scout: Adara _

_Brother/Knight of Venus: Will _

_Youngest Sister/Sailor Scout: Ashley  
_  
**Mars: Besides Magnus, 1 boy, 1 girl**

_Older Sister/Future Queen of the planet/Silver Sailor Scout, but only emergancies _

_Any Brothers/Knights In-Training _

_Youngest Girl/Sailor Scout _

_Remaining Children/Back up scouts, but mostly just next in line for the throne  
_  
**Jupiter: Three Kids: 1 boy, 2 girls **

_Older Sister/Future Queen of the planet/Silver Sailor Scout, but only emergancies _

_Any Brothers/Knights In-Training _

_Youngest Girl/Sailor Scout _

_Remaining Children/Back up scouts, but mostly just next in line for the throne  
  
_**Saturn: Two Kids: 2 girls**

_Older Sister/Future Queen of the planet/Silver Sailor Scout, but only emergancies _

_Any Brothers/Knights In-Training _

_Youngest Girl/Sailor Scout _

_R__emaining Children/Back up scouts, but mostly just next in line for the throne_  
  
**Uranus (Going with the dub here so the two are cousins): Three Kids: 2 boys, 1 girl **_Older Sister/Future Queen of the planet/Silver Sailor Scout, but only emergancies _

_Any Brothers/ Knights In-Training _

_Youngest Girl/Sailor Scout _

_Remaining Children/Back up scouts, but mostly just next in line for the throne_  
  
**Neptune (I'm going with the dub here so the two are cousins):Six Kids: 1 boy, 5 girls** _Older Sister/Future Queen of the planet/Silver Sailor Scout, but only emergancies _

_Any Brothers/ Knights In-Training _

_Youngest Girl/Sailor Scout _

_Remaining Children/Back up scouts, but mostly just next in line for the throne  
_  
**Pluto: One Kid: can be either boy or girl**

_Titles don't apply here, the child is both scout and ruler of the planet, just like the Moon Family  
  
_**Note- These positions that are open are for the grandchildren of the original scouts, but if the positions fill up quickly, then profiles can be filled out for children of the scouts. Also the best profiles that I recieve will become special scouts that will play an important part in later chapters**.  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Gender:  
  
What planet they belong to:  
  
Title (See above, listed in Italics under the number of kids):  
  
Hair Color:  
  
Eye Color:  
  
Description (Basically what the character would look like, hair, shape of eyes, face, and so on, for example if they look similar, but have details):  
  
Height:  
  
Weight:  
  
Personality:  
  
Likes:  
  
Dislikes:  
  
Weakness's:  
  
Strong Points:  
  
Crushes (If any):  
  
What they wear- Regular Everyday: During Ceremony's and other royal duties:  
  
What they carry (anything special, or just regular things):  
  
History (Info on your character):  
  
(Okay here is the scout info part, remember the more creative, the better, also the knights substitute Scout Uniform to armour)  
  
Sailor Scout Name (Must be in relation to the planet, for example Sailor Beauty for Venus):  
  
Sailor Scout Uniform Description (Don't hold back, on describing it, Note All going for Silver Scouts must have silver in their uniforms):  
  
Sailor Scout Colors (see above for Silver Scouts):  
  
Weapons (if they have anything):  
  
Attacks (Limit two and description of attacks):  
  
Super Sailor Scout Name (Must be same as above except add super):  
  
Super Sailor Scout Uniform Description (Read above note):  
  
Super Sailor Scout Colors:  
  
Weapons:  
  
Attacks (limit three and description of attacks):  
  
Anything else:  
  
**Okay that should about do it for profile, now post them in the review section, and please do so! **


End file.
